Alive
by greenkey2311
Summary: Doctorkitty survived when she had to be hit by the car.


(UniHospital! AU: Doctorkitty (Unikitty) is a manager of the children's wand, Fox is a neurosurgeon, Puppycorn and Rick are medics, Hawk is a bodyguard, Frown is a pathologist, Brock is his assistant)

A pink-haired woman opened her eyes and realized she was in a dark room, and the only light was only on her. She was immediately frightened. After a couple of seconds, she realized she had been in this place once, and the atmosphere there was so familiar. She immediately became alert when she finally realized where she was. And that familiar face, which was staring at her with cold eyes, was impossible not to remember.

"What am I doing here?" asked she in a trembling voice.

"I guess the heaven didn't take you".

Pathologist Frown was keeping a flask with blood inside in his hand. It was the first sample, and then, it seemed, he was going to take a second. The woman wanted to scream, but Frown threw away a flask, which was immediately broken, and covered her mouth with his hand, which was in a bloody glove.

"Shut up. People will think there is a zombie in my room" said he through his teeth "You are dead for everyone. It's your fault, you shouldn't get drunk".

She began to remember what happened last hour, or maybe last night, or maybe last week. Doctorkitty was a thirty-year-old woman, who was a manager of a children's ward, was helping Surgeon Fox and her assistant Brock to do surgery. The surgery was too long, but instead of sleeping in a hospital, Doctorkitty decided to drink vodka with Fox and Brock. Then she decided to go home. Fox was in the hospital, because she had to look after a patient, but Brock decided to take Doctorkitty home. But that was all that she remembered. While she was thinking about it, she tried to stay calm. She thought normal pathologists would never kill people who were just unconscious.

You are dead for everyone.

And then she started to scream, despite Frown's hand. So Frown took the bag from the old internal, shook everything out and put it on Doctorkitty's head. She realized she had no more accessibility to the oxygen, but she kept hoping for the best. She couldn't believe Frown could ever kill her, because they were colleagues.

"While we have some minutes, I can tell you something" he took his scissors "Firstly, I tell you how did you get here. I conducted the necessary tests and found out you were hit by a car, as some of the eyewitnesses said. I don't know how you survive and why did Forensic Eagleator say nothing. But I won't do any other tests and now I'm going to kill you".

Doctorkitty said something unclearly, and Pathologist Frown only heard "Job".

"I'm one of the best pathologists in the world, and I want to be even better. I'm not lazy..." he pressed the blade of the scissors against her chest "Since we made "friends", I have been thanking you for giving we a job. But that's all. You didn't want to talk with me. I thought I'm just not interesting for you, but after some years I realized you are just an awful person. Doctorkitty, you are always scaring kids with your "explodings", you are always sacking almost everyone just because of your "sometimes bad mood", you are never looking through the patients' case histories. I also remember you have cut patient's carotid once, while you were helping "your best friend". Ah-ah, I'm just clapping, sadly, no one judge surgeons. Doctorkitty, you're the worst person I've ever met. You are always hiding under your smile the real crud, which would never become a doctor, a manager of the CHILDREN's ward".

Pathologist Frown stuck the scissors into the skin of Doctorkitty and quickly created a Y-shaped incision on her chest. She screamed in pain, but the bag fell into her mouth. There was no more oxygen. Frown continued to cut the skin to the navel, and then pushed the skin aside. He saw all the internal of the chest and abdominal cavities.

"Shut up! Did you remember how you hadn't allow Fox to use the anesthesia for the surgery? The patient was an four-year-old kid, who had a meningeoma, and he was screaming in pain so loudly, when his skull was opened. Yes, you don't even know what is medicine... Also, why didn't you allow Fox to talk with MY assistant?"

On his last sentence he remember every bad moments, when Brock was gone. He spent more time with Doctorkitty's friends instead of Frown. It would be ok if Brock was only helping. He was also drinking tea with them and playing cards. Frown also reminded The 14th of February, when he came with flowers to give them to Brock, but, as Frown thought, his assistant was on a date with Doctorkitty, when he gave her a rose.

Frown was trying not to cry, but his anger was stronger, and he ripped out her heart along with its aorta, arteries and veins.

"I heard about the Certificate of Death" a man in a medical gown came into the room "You made a great job, Frown. The Certificate said your patient was dead because she was hit be the car. I remember how Doctorkitty died..."

As Frown saw, his assistant and also boyfriend, Brock, didn't understand anything, despite he was the main eyewitness. He sipped some water from his cup.

"And, Frown... She was Doctorkitty, wasn't she?"


End file.
